Just A Dream
}} Just A Dream, en español Solo un Sueño, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La versión original pertenece al rapero Nelly, es interpretada por New Divide en las Regionales. Contexto de la Canción: Es el primer número que New Divide interpreta en las Regionales del 2017, siendo esta la balada que es interpretada por Julie y Brent, los líderes. Seguido de Soul Man Letra de la Canción: Brent: I was thinkin' bout you, thinkin' bout me Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be Open my eyes yeah Brent y Julie: It was only Just A Dream Julie: So I traveled back, down that road Will we come back, no one knows I realize Brent y Julie: It was only Just A Dream Brent: I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement Number one spot and now she find her a replacement I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby And now you ain't around baby I can't think I should've put it down, should've got the ring Cause I can still feel it in the air See your pretty face run my fingers through your hair My lover, my life, my shawty, my wife You left me, I'm tied Cause I knew that it just ain't right Brent y Julie: I was thinking bout you, thinkin' bout me Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be Open my eyes, it was only Just A Dream So I traveled back, down that road Will we come back, no one knows I realize, it was only Just A Dream Julie: When I be ridin' I swear I see your face at every turn Tryna get my Usher on but I can't let it Burn And I just hopes you know that you the only one I yearn for More and more I miss her, when will I learn Didn't give you all my love, I guess now I got my payback Now I'm in the club thinking all about you baby Hey, you was so easy to love But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough I'm going through it every time that I'm alone And now I'm missing, wishing you pick up the phone But you made the decision that you wanted to move on Cause I was wrong Brent y Julie: I was thinking bout you, thinkin' bout me Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream So I traveled back, down that road Will we come back, no one knows I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream Brent y Julie con New Divide: If you ever loved somebody put your hands up If you ever loved somebody put your hands up And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up If you ever loved somebody put your hands up Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything New Divide: I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be Open my eyes It was only Just A Dream Julie con New Divide: So I traveled back, down that road Will you come back, no one knows I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream Brent y Julie con New Divide: I was thinking bout you, thinkin' bout me Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream So I traveled back, down that road Will she come back, no one knows I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream Vídeos: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Make It Or Break It Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Julie Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Brent